Song Challenge Soul Eater
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: I PROMISE THAT IS NOT A CRAPPY SONGFIC! This is a really cool challenge to write ten little mini fics. Please read! I love you all! Rated T for very mild language!


Song challenge

**A/N ok so this is the song challenge.  
Here are the rules:  
Put your iPod on shuffle and write a short fiction based on whatever song that comes up for ten songs. The catch is that you only have the time that the song takes to write it.**

Some body that I used to know- Goyte

Soul got in too deep. He just wanted to be with her forever. Maka. At least that's what he told himself. He just didn't feel happy. But it was addicting to him. It was unfair to her but he didn't say anything. She's right for me he kept telling himself. But Maka had finally had enough. She broke up with soul and stayed at her friend Tsubaki's house.  
She was done living a lie. Soul was still hung up on Liz. She decided to cut herself off from that jerk. She knew that men were no good. Why did she ever trust that jerk? Stupid.

Cough syrup- Young the Giant

Kid had no idea what to do with his life. He felt that he was tied to his fate to become just like his father. Distant. Never really their for his kids. He was just the heir to the thrown. He needed to get out.

So he ran and ran and ran. When he finally stopped he didn't turn back until days later. He took his break. His own personal medicine. He turned back. Back to the nothing. Back to being Death the Kid, son of Death. That would be all.

Innocence- Avril Lavgine

Maka wakes up to Souls red eyes staring at her in awe. She smiles at him. Perfect. She doesn't say anything. She just allows herself to soak in the moment. To soak in Soul Eater Evans. She'll remember this. The beautiful moments of a perfect morning. The blissful. The perfect. Soul.  
"Good morning" he whispers. And it was. It really was.

Surf- The Skins

This is it. Maka was at her breaking point. He can't just do things like this. Soul was working out in Soul and Maka's apartment, shirtless. Maka was trying really hard not to stare. And now he was lying on the couch. Shirtless. She just stopped and looked at him. She shakes her head and walks away but Soul gets up and grabs her by the wrist.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He purrs seductively in her ear. She turned around.  
"Nowhere now" she replies and kisses him passionately.

Paradise- Coldplay

Liz and Patti lay underneath the stars. Liz was thinking back to when they still had a family. Before they became the Tompson sisters. Before they became alone. She closed her eyes and imagined a better place for her sister. She needed more than this. She needed a family again. Someone to take of us. The way I don't know how to. Liz felt a drop of water hit her cheek. How fitting she thought as it started raining even harder. She opened her eyes and looked past her soaked younger sister for a place to stay.

She saw a boy. No not a boy Death the Kid. A rich reaper. This was their lucky day.

These Days- Foo Fighters

I'm freaking out I don't know how to deal with anything. They say its alright. It's not. What do I do? What do I do? I can't breathe I can't think.  
Kill Crona. Kill. That's what they say, kill. My heart, my pride, my everything was striped away from me the moment I could stand up.  
I am Crona, demon sword meister. I'll blow you all away with my screams. It's not alright. So don't say it's alright! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANYTHING!

Tongue tied- Grouplove

Soul and Maka arrived at Blackstar's party for the destruction of the Kishen. They sat at a table together and watched every one dancing. Blackstar came over to complain about them not having fun. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a few shot glasses. He dumped them on the table and left. So Maka poured herself a shot. What the hell right?  
Seven or eight shots later she was totally hammered and frenching an equally hammered Soul in the corner. What the hell right?

You've got a friend- James Taylor

Maka cries into Kid's shoulder. Soul was being an idiot again. Maka loved him so much and it pained the reaper to see her like this. He just held her, the tears were making him asymmetrical but he didn't mind. He would teach Soul later. It amazed Kid that Soul didn't realize what a gift it was for Maka to love him as she does.

He would give anything for that. He just holds her. He can never have her. He loves her. But she loves him. Typical. But he'll be there for her. Always.

Heartbeat-JJAMZ

Maka just looks at Soul with her. Liz has him. It was Maka who waited. For so long. But she can't have him now.

...

Soul smiles at her when he makes them dinner. How can he look like that. With love in his gaze. Maka turns away with a blush on her face. She thought she hated him at first. But now... She's not used to having an ex. Much less Soul. He hands her her plate and her heart skips a beat at how close they are. She wants him back. But she can't have him.

I could say- Lilly Allen

Maka smiles as she walks away from that jerk. He's not over her. That makes her feel powerful. But that was a terrible chapter in her life. Now she doesn't have to deal with his controlling ass. He wanted to be so cool. He hated her friends. He put her in a cage for all to see. She was his. But no more. She's escaped.  
Who is this asshole? Why none other than Ox. The biggest ass in the world. And thank Death she was away from him. She was free.

**A/N yeah, I wanted to do this and I just, ya know, did. Some songs i took till the very last second and even the seconds of silence in between songs because i figure that was no mans land and some songs I finished halfway into the song and then went back and added stuff. So... Yeah... If you thought this was cool then tell me!**


End file.
